In The Sun
by Yuliie
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une histoire d'amour. Ceci est tout sauf une histoire d'amour. Ceci est une histoire de vie.


**Titre : In The Sun**

**Disclaimer : Bill et Tom Kaulitz n'appartiennent qu'à eux même.**

**Rating : M**

**Paring: Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Crois-tu que la vie soit belle ? Certainement pas. Mais il va essayer de faire en sorte que oui. Pendant vingt-quatre petites heures.**

**Note : Cette histoire sous entend légèrement une relation à caractère homosexuel entre les deux personnages principaux.**

**Note 2 : Histoire écrite initialement pour la TH-YAC et surtout pour Twinsexe, ma muse.**

Tom regarda encore une fois l'horloge qui jouxtait le compteur de vitesse et soupira le plus discrètement possible. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il trimbalait cette vieille dame et ça faisait une demi-heure qu'elle était en train de lui raconter sa longue vie par le menu. Il avait décroché après le bal où elle avait rencontré feu son mari tout en essayant quand même de capter quelques bribes entre deux pensées le menant bien loin de là où il était actuellement. Il répondait aux questions qu'il n'écoutait pas par des hochements de tête, des acquiescement indistincts, des phrases toutes faites. Il se doutait bien que cette pauvre dame qui n'avait personne d'autre qu'un taxi inconnu pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, devait être bien contente d'avoir quelqu'un à qui raconter ses souvenirs, mais Tom était incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait.  
Il avait commencé son service à sept heures ce matin là et bientôt dix heures après, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, rentrer chez lui, s'asseoir derrière son écran d'ordinateur et écrire jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement. Les idées foisonnaient dans son esprit, les mots s'assemblaient tous seuls, les personnages commençaient à l'obséder, et il avait vraiment besoin de poser tout ça sur le papier. Il avait l'impression d'être empli de mots, de phrases, de sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens mais qui donneraient vie à ce qu'il imaginait.  
Il souffla doucement et regarda à nouveau l'heure, les minutes qui le mèneraient jusqu'à dix-neuf heures allaient s'étirer à l'infini. C'était une certitude.

Il déposa la gentille dame bavarde là où elle le lui avait demandé et lorsqu'elle lui donna un pourboire plus que généreux, il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir vraiment écoutée. Il l'aida à porter son petit sac de voyage désuet jusqu'à l'accueil du bâtiment et retourna à sa voiture.  
Il tremblait presque d'impatience de rentrer et de commencer à taper sur son clavier usé, il sentait que cette histoire était différente, qu'elle était _bien_. Tom le sentait, cette fois-ci, il allait l'écrire avec son cœur, son âme, ses tripes.

Il décida qu'il était inutile de retourner dans le centre ville maintenant, c'était l'heure de la fin des visites dans la plupart des services de l'hôpital et quelqu'un aurait forcément besoin de ses services. Il se gara derrière d'autres taxis dans la file qui leur était réservée et alluma une cigarette. Il repensa à son histoire et se demanda s'il arriverait à l'écrire aussi bien qu'il la visualisait. En quelques heures c'était devenu une priorité absolue pour lui.  
Tom écrivait depuis toujours et sur tout, il aurait souhaité en vivre, faire de sa passion son métier, mais aucune opportunité n'avait pu le mener jusque là et en attendant, un boulot purement alimentaire et ennuyant lui permettait de remplir son compte en banque.  
Il regarda le petit carnet noir posé sur le siège passager où il écrivait la plupart des choses qui lui traversaient l'esprit, mais encore une fois, il décida de ne rien y écrire concernant son histoire, il fallait qu'il attende d'être chez lui, devant son ordinateur, sur le clavier familier. Là, tout irait bien.

Une deuxième cigarette suivit la première tandis que la file devant lui se rétrécissait. Puis une troisième.  
Il allait démarrer pour prendre la première place tout juste désertée par un de ses collègues, quand il entendit le bruit de la portière arrière qu'on ouvre. D'habitude, les clients venaient le voir avant d'entrer dans la voiture, mais pas cette fois apparemment. Il regarda dans son rétroviseur pour voir à qui il avait affaire et fronça les sourcils. Un jeune homme maigre s'était installé sur la banquette arrière, son regard profondément cerné était à la fois fuyant et fiévreux alors qu'il croisait celui de Tom dans le petit miroir. Et c'est sûrement ces yeux qui empêchèrent Tom de se poser plus de questions.

**« Je vous emmène où ? »**

**« Où vous voulez, mais loin d'ici, très loin d'ici. »**

Le cœur de Tom se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'il entendit la voix légèrement cassée, ce n'était pas une demande, c'était une prière.

Il démarra et sortit doucement du complexe hospitalier, sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait aller.

Il roula un peu au hasard, regardant furtivement vers l'arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à donner d'âge au garçon qui avait l'air déjà beaucoup trop fatigué et qui était assis bien droit sur la banquette. Plus qu'étonné, il était maintenant intrigué. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'attarda un petit moment sur le foulard noué sur la nuque du garçon. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'observer longtemps pour comprendre qu'il recouvrait une peau nue de tout cheveu.

Il conduisait doucement, réfléchissant à l'endroit où il pourrait emmener son drôle de passager. Soudain, son regard croisa un petit palmier peint dans des couleurs vives sur la vitrine d'un magasin quelconque et il sut où aller.

**« Vous êtes pressé ? »**, demanda doucement Tom.

**« Non »**

Le garçon n'avait pas détourné les yeux du paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre pour lui répondre. Tom n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de se passer, mais son instinct lui soufflait de ne pas s'arrêter.

Il roula un moment, face au soleil qui commençait à descendre bas dans le ciel encore bleu, son cœur battait étrangement fort et il ne pensait plus du tout à son histoire. Tom entendit son passager descendre sa vitre et dans son rétroviseur extérieur vit sa fine main sortir pour jouer avec le vent. Il semblait vouloir l'attraper puis l'instant d'après, le laisser filer entre ses doigts.

Tom roula encore un peu, puis ralentit pour tourner sur un chemin de terre, il traversa un petit bois de sapins qui avaient recouvert le sol d'un tapis moelleux d'aiguilles sèches et s'arrêta finalement alors que l'océan apparaissait à l'horizon, une centaine de mètres de sable foncé les séparant de l'eau agitée.

Tom coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture, il ouvrit la portière arrière permettant au jeune homme de sortir aussi, il était beaucoup plus grand et surtout encore plus maigre que Tom ne se l'était imaginé. Mais aussi faible et très sûrement malade, si ce n'étaient ces yeux, cernés mais superbes, étrangement vivants sur ce visage blême.

Et d'un seul coup ce qu'il lui avait semblé être une bonne idée encore vingt secondes auparavant, lui apparaissait maintenant un peu bête.

**« J'ai pensé que...euh...j'aime beaucoup venir ici... »**, il se frottait l'arrière de la nuque, aussi gêné que perdu dans ses mots.

L'autre lui sourit doucement et commença à marcher vers la plage sans un mot. Tom observa la frêle silhouette s'éloigner à pas mesurés et s'appuya contre la voiture, allumant une cigarette. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps le garçon allait vouloir rester ici et en fait, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Il le regarda marcher sur le sable qu'il devinait encore chaud en cette fin de journée, puis s'arrêter, regardant loin devant lui pour finalement s'asseoir, ses genoux repliés contre son torse. De là où il était, il pouvait le voir jouer avec le sable, enfouir ses mains dedans, le prendre par poignées et laisser les grains s'échapper entre ses poings fermés.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Tom commença à marcher, foulant à son tour le sable qu'il sentait déjà rentrer dans ses chaussures. Il allait le rejoindre, maintenant, parce que c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait pas déduit ça de façon rationnelle, il le voulait, c'est tout.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il pouvait voir à quel point le garçon était maigre, ses épaules osseuses semblaient porter tout le poids du monde et son cou fin paraissait sur le point de se briser. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de douleur et de tristesse émaner d'une seule personne, chacun des gestes du garçons, chacun de ses soupirs le traduisait et Tom le ressentait si fort qu'il se demanda juste comment c'était supportable pour l'autre. Tom voulait s'asseoir à côté de lui, simplement, il n'allait pas lui parler, pas le toucher, pas même le regarder, il voulait juste lui faire comprendre que pendant quelques minutes sur cette plage, il n'était pas tout seul.

Il s'assit à la gauche du garçon et ferma les yeux, il adorait la sensation du soleil qui chauffait sa peau découverte et aimait voir les lueurs orangées danser derrière ses paupières closes. Il ouvrit les yeux et fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de ses cigarettes, et comme à chaque fois qu'il en allumait une, il se disait qu'il devrait moins fumer, et comme à chaque il oubliait cette résolution après la première bouffée.

**« Je peux en avoir une ? »**

Tom se tourna vers le garçon et lui sourit en cherchant le paquet qu'il venait de ranger dans la poche de son jean, il en sortit une cigarette et lui tendit avec son briquet. Il le regarda se battre avec la flamme vacillante pour finalement inspirer une longue bouffée puis la recracher doucement en fermant les yeux.

Finalement, il le regardait, assis là, dans le soleil, son foulard s'agitant doucement sous la brise tiède de la fin de journée, ses yeux fatigués clos surmontés de sourcils clairsemés., sa peau diaphane presque transparente, et la cigarette qu'il portait régulièrement à ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Tom une nouvelle fois, l'intensité de son regard mettait Tom mal à l'aise tant elle contrastait avec le reste.

**« Ça faisait tellement longtemps...je crois que je ne me rappelle même pas de la dernière fois. »**

Il tira encore une fois sur sa cigarette et ajouta :

**« Au fait, je m'appelle Bill. »****« Moi, Tom. »**

**« Enchanté Tom »**

Il n'ajouta rien, Tom non plus, s'il y avait quelque chose à dire ce n'était pas à lui de parler. Il voulait mais n'osait pas vraiment le regarder, c'était étrange, pas dérangeant, mais étrange.

Malgré toute la détresse que Tom pouvait ressentir venant de lui, il ne pouvait ignorer l'aura qui en émanait également, ce garçon était magnétique. Et Tom n'avait aucun mot pour l'expliquer. Il ne faisait que le sentir. Surtout à travers les regards qu'ils échangeaient.

**« Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir une autre ? »** demanda timidement Bill.

Tom lui tendit son paquet et le regarda allumer une cigarette. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, peut-être un peu abîmés mais ils étaient encore beaux, Tom le savait. Bill était étrange, superbement étrange.

**« J'ai pas envie de rentrer... »** soupira doucement le garçon.

Il aspira une nouvelle bouffée.

**« Ouais, vraiment pas envie de rentrer. Tu crois que je pourrais, genre, rester assis là, sur le sable ? »** ajouta-t-il en regardant vers le soleil.

Tom ne cilla pas sous le tutoiement, c'était de toute façon beaucoup plus approprié.

**« Je crois que si tu as envie de rester là et de ne pas rentrer, tu devrais le faire »**

**« Tu restes avec moi ? »**

**« Personne ne t'attend ? »**

**« Si, justement, on m'attend, on m'attend même beaucoup trop. D'ailleurs tout le monde doit être en train de m'attendre là. »**

D'un seul coup, il avait l'air furieux, et triste. Surtout triste en fait.

**« Je voudrais juste qu'ils me laissent tranquille, qu'ils arrêtent de croire que marcher vingt mètres va m'épuiser, que ramasser un truc par terre va m'achever, ou que je vais claquer chaque fois que je ferme les yeux pour dormir un peu. »**

Il tira plus fort sur sa cigarette et s'étouffa en recrachant la fumée. Ca faisait tellement longtemps...

**« Okay, je vais mourir dans pas très longtemps, c'est pas une grande nouvelle... »**

Tom toussa, estomaqué par la facilité et même l'aisance avec laquelle Bill avait dit ça. Le garçon continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

**« ...mais justement, s'ils pouvaient me laisser **_**vivre**_** un peu avant, ça serait bien. »****« Ils se font du souci pour toi... »** tenta Tom. Il ne connaissait absolument rien de l'histoire de Bill, aucun détail, le foulard était sans doute un indice mais il se trompait peut-être.

**« Ca fait cinq ans que chaque personne que je côtoie et que je rencontre se fait du souci pour moi. J'aimerai simplement qu'ils arrêtent de me regarder comme si j'allais mourir d'un instant à l'autre. J'ai vingt ans bordel... »**

Il jeta son mégot au loin.

**« Tom, je sais même pas pourquoi j'te raconte tout ça, pourquoi je suis monté dans ton taxi, pourquoi t'es assis là à côté de moi...»**

**« C'est pas vraiment important non...? »**

Tom sentait qu'il ne devait pas poser certaines questions, étrangement il savait quoi dire, il savait ce que Bill voulait entendre, et il lui disait volontiers.

**« Ouais, t'as raison. Putain, j'aimerai tellement pendant une semaine ou même un jour, oui juste vingt-quatre heures, vivre comme si j'avais vraiment vingt ans et que j'étais vraiment en forme, pas comme si j'étais en train de me faire bouffer de l'intérieur par cette merde... »**

**« Tu...tu ne peux pas l'arrêter ? »**, il ne voulait pas paraître curieux, il voulait simplement essayer de comprendre, si c'était possible.

Bill lui sourit doucement, de toute façon il s'était déjà fait à l'idée.

**« Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir...et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. »**

**« Bill...Je peux te demander... »**

**« Oui, cancer du cerveau, phase terminale » **répondit Bill en haussant les épaules.

L'estomac de Tom se retourna, il lui avait dit ça avec tellement de naturel, presque comme si ça n'avait plus d'importance, et en un sens ça avait vraiment l'air d'être le cas.

**« Diagnostiqué à seize ans, opéré juste après. »**, sa main passa machinalement sur le haut sa nuque, là où il savait qu'il y avait la fine cicatrice blanche, **« chimiothérapie, radiothérapie, rechute il y a trois mois, mon espérance de vie se compte en semaines. »**. Il haussa les épaules et sourit un peu tristement à Tom. **« Voilà, tu sais tout. Je sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, pourquoi je suis là avec toi... Je sais pas non plus pourquoi je vais te demander ce que je vais te demander, mais je vais le faire, parce que tu étais là à ce moment là, parce que c'est ta voiture que j'ai choisi, parce que tu m'as emmené ici et parce que de toute façon je n'ai plus vraiment de temps à gâcher à réfléchir. D'accord ? »**

Tom n'était pas sûr de comprendre, et il ne savait pas s'il voulait que les choses prennent tout leur sens mais il allait écouter la requête de Bill.

**« D'accord »** acquiesça Tom dans un souffle.

**« Okay. Tu peux rester un peu avec moi, ici ? »**

Bill le regardait, assis dans la lumière doré et Tom ne put que hocher la tête, bien sûr qu'il allait rester là. Quelque chose s'était instauré, en quelques phrases, quelques mots, quelques regards, quelques sourires. Ce n'était pas tangible, pas logique, pas normal, mais de toute façon ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait envie de l'expliquer, c'était là et c'était tout.

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers l'océan, profitant des derniers rayons tièdes du soleil maintenant orange. Les mots étaient superflus, les gestes paisibles, les cigarettes fumées. Tom n'avait aucune envie de se poser des questions, il voulait juste rester près de Bill, à ne rien faire, parce qu'en quelques minutes, c'était devenu important pour lui.

**« Il va falloir que je rentre, ils doivent vraiment m'attendre maintenant. »**, sa voix était triste, accablée.

**« Comme tu veux »**, ce n'était pas à lui de choisir.

Bill se releva difficilement et vacilla. Tom amorça un geste vers lui en se mettant debout à son tour.

**« Non ! C'est rien, j'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne. »**

**« D'accord, d'accord... »**, il avait compris, avec lui, ce soir, Bill n'était pas malade.

Le garçon frotta son pantalon, jeta un dernier regard vers l'océan et en soupirant, lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre la voiture.

Tom marchait à ses côtés, s'ajustant à son rythme, écoutant sa respiration trop forte qui traduisait son effort et sursautant à peine lorsqu'il sentit une main attraper la sienne. Il la serra doucement, rien n'était normal ce soir mais il était avec Bill.

Il montèrent dans la voiture et lorsqu'il démarra, Tom jeta un coup d'oeil dans son rétroviseur, Bill n'était plus assis aussi droit que tout à l'heure, il avait rabattu la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête et regardait par la vitre qu'il avait ouverte. Les mains de Tom étaient serrées autour du volant de cuir, son esprit tournait à plein régime, ce que lui avait dit le garçon était en train de prendre doucement forme. Tom traversa le petit bois de pins en sens inverse et lorsqu'il se retrouva au bord de la route principale, il regarda à nouveau Bill et pris sa décision. Il tourna à droite.

**« Tu passes par où Tom ? »**, demanda Bill un peu plus tard en se redressant un peu, ce n'était pas le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté tout à l'heure, et il voyait clairement qu'ils étaient en train de s'éloigner de la ville.

**« Tu veux vraiment rentrer maintenant ? »** dit rapidement Tom.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Bill, je te demande si tu veux vraiment rentrer maintenant. »**

Chacun regardait le reflet de l'autre dans le rétroviseur, le regard de Tom était fébrile, celui de Bill, effrayé.

**« Non...euh, non...Je... »**, Bill bredouillait, il ne comprenait absolument pas où le blond voulait en venir.

**« Okay, alors on ne rentre pas. »**

Tom avait pris sa décision. Bill avait demandé vingt-quatre heures, il allait les lui offrir, quoi qu'il en coûte.

**« Tom...qu...tu fais quoi ? »**

Ses mains étaient serrées sur son jean trop large et il regardait toujours Tom.

**« Tu veux vingt-quatre heures Bill, rien qu'une journée, c'est bien ça ? »**

**«Je...Oui »**, Bill croyait comprendre et il voulait tellement ne pas se tromper.

**« Bien, une journée pour toi, elle commence maintenant. »** répondit Tom en accélérant.

Rationnellement et raisonnablement, ce qui était en train de se passer ne pouvait pas s'expliquer, il connaissait à peine Bill, ne lui devait rien, n'avait aucune raison valable de faire ça, était en train de laisser tomber toutes ses responsabilité, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, il devait le faire. Tom décida qu'il se poserait des questions plus tard, pour le moment ça n'avait pas lieu d'être. Parfois il arrive de rencontrer quelqu'un de différent et la méfiance n'est pas de mise, sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, avec lui ou elle tout est changé, des liens de confiance se créent immédiatement et n'importe quoi pourrait arriver, le meilleur comme le pire, quitte à changer le cours d'une ou même de deux vies. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Tom leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Bill, il souriait, ses lèvres pâles et ses yeux souriaient. Peu à peu Tom se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait dit, il avait fait une promesse à Bill. Peut-être la plus importante qu'il ai jamais faite et sans doute la seule qu'il ai jamais eu envie de respecter. Il prenait progressivement la mesure de ses paroles et ses mains tremblaient. Il était désormais inconcevable pour lui de décevoir ce drôle de garçon.

**« Tom? »**, sa main jouait encore avec l'air tiède, le laissant glisser entre ses longs doigts osseux.

**« Hum ? »**

**« Et toi, il y a personne qui t'attend ? »**

**« Personne qui en vaille la peine ce soir »**

Et c'était vrai.

**« Pas de famille, pas de copine ? »**

Tom haussa les épaules

**« Pas de copine non »** répondit Tom en rigolant doucement. **« Et la famille...disons qu'il est inutile de s'étendre sur le sujet. »**

**« Tu vis seul ? »**

**« J'ai un colocataire, enfin Georg c'est pas vraiment un colocataire, c'est un pote, un frère, c'est Georg quoi, pas vraiment de définition, toujours là quand il faut. »**

**« Il va t'attendre lui »**

**« Je lui expliquerai, peut-être »**, les deux derniers mots avaient été murmurés.

**« Tu as quel âge Tom ? »**, Bill semblait sincèrement intéressé.

**« Vingt-six, vieux »** répondit Tom en souriant.

**« Un vrai grand-père en effet »** plaisanta Bill, puis il redevint sérieux. **« Dis, tu te rappelles de tes vingt ans ? »**

**« Euh...oui...pourquoi ? »**

**« Tu me racontes ? »**, Bill était très sérieux. Aucune once de plaisanterie dans sa voix.

**« Je te raconte ? »**

**« Oui, comment c'était. Tout le monde dit que c'est la plus bel âge, alors je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai et comment c'est vraiment... »**

Tom réfléchit un instant, sans quitter la route des yeux.

**« Je sais pas si c'était le plus bel âge, j'ai pas que des bons souvenirs, disons que pour moi c'est là que tout a changé. »**

**« Comment ça ? »**, Bill le regardait à travers le rétroviseur.

**« C'est à vingt ans que j'ai arrêté d'être un gamin capricieux qui enchaînait les conneries pour devenir quelqu'un d'à peu près responsable »**

**« Des conneries ? »**, ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée, il s'intéressait vraiment à Tom, il voulait le connaître, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures.

**« Écoute Bill »** commença Tom en ralentissant et en enclenchant son clignotant, **« tu veux pas monter devant ? C'est assez perturbant de te parler comme ça, t'es pas un client. »**

Son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus vite sur la fin de la phrase, il ne savait pas ce que Bill était, mais une chose était sûre ce n'était pas un client.

Il s'arrêta et débarrassa le siège passager, rangeant notamment le petit carnet noir bien au fond de la boîte à gant. Bill le rejoignit rapidement et s'installa à côté de lui, bouclant sa ceinture avec un grand sourire.  
Tom le regarda quelques secondes et redémarra.

**« Oui, quelques conneries, trop d'alcool, trop de filles, trop de shit. Aucun diplôme, même pas le bac. »** répondit Tom en haussant les épaules.

**« C'est quoi qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »**

**« Tu t'moques pas ? »**, Tom se tourna brièvement vers Bill, il ne plaisantait pas, c'était important pour lui.

Le garçon lui donna un petit coup dans la jambe.

**« Promis, raconte-moi »**

**« C'est idiot. »**, il hésita. **« Bon, en fait, depuis...hum, je sais même plus quel âge j'avais quand ça a commencé...j'enchaînais les filles, à tel point que j'suis incapable de te dire combien j'en ai eu. J'étais pas du genre très fidèle, ni même très gentil »**.Il s'arrêta un moment, réfléchissant. **« Sûrement parce que ça se faisait pas vraiment chez les mecs avec qui je trainais. J'étais très con en fait. Tu sais, ça faisait bien dans la bande, je la voulais, je l'avais et basta. Puis, j'avais...hum...dix-neuf ans, ouais, et je l'ai rencontrée. »**

**« Elle ? »**

**« Oui, elle était vraiment pas comme les autres. »** Il fit une pause et se tourna rapidement vers Bill en rigolant. **« Voilà la phrase la plus clichée de l'histoire...Bref. C'était pas le genre de petites pétasses habituelles. En fait, elle disait pas amen à toute la merde que je racontais, elle voulait pas me voir quand j'avais fumé, ou quand j'étais avec ma bande. Bref, quand j'étais au sommet de ma connerie. Et je suis tombé ridiculement amoureux d'elle. »**

Tom inspira, cette histoire lui faisait encore mal. Bill le regardait, sans rien dire.

**« Sauf que je lui ai jamais dit. Et que j'ai continué à faire le con. Je l'ai trompé, une fois, elle l'a su. Elle m'avait prévenu, elle pouvait accepter beaucoup de moi, mais pas ça. Elle m'a quitté, et j'ai franchement cru en crever. »**

**« ...et ça a été le début ? »** ajouta doucement Bill.

**« Ouais, je sais même pas pourquoi elle restait. »**

**« Elle t'aimait. »**

**« J'étais un connard fini. »**

**« Elle a sûrement su voir au delà »**

**« Peut-être, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle a jamais voulu me reparler. Et du jour au lendemain, j'ai lâché les mecs avec qui je traînait depuis l'école primaire, j'ai passé mon bac et j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de ma vie. »**

Bill ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, puis repris.

**« Ca fait quoi, d'être amoureux ? »**

**« T'as jamais été amoureux Bill ? »**

**« Je sais pas »**, répondit le garçon en baissant les yeux.

**« T'as jamais été amoureux. »** confirma simplement Tom.

**« Sûrement. »**

**« Eh bien, c'est comme dans les livres mais en mieux. »**

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Et Tom repris :

**« Donc, je sais pas si vingt ans est le plus bel âge, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est l'année où tout a changé pour moi. »**

Bill ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Tom avança sa main vers lui et la posa sur la sienne, fine, presque osseuse.

**« Et on va faire en sorte que tu aies vingt ans, au moins jusqu'à demain. »**

Les doigts de Bill s'écartèrent légèrement, laissant passer ceux de Tom, et il serra doucement.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Tom roulait toujours sans vraiment savoir où il allait.

**« Tu as faim ? », **

**« Oui ! En plus vraiment. »**

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Ouais, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas eu vraiment faim. Tu sais la vraie dalle.»**

Tom rigola, il trouvait Bill mignon, dans le sens attendrissant hein. Qu'on ne se trompe pas.

**« Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ? »**

**« Une pizza ! »**, Bill s'était redressé et tapait dans ses mains comme un gamin à qui on parlait de Noël. Il n'avait pas hésité un instant.** « Tu sais que je me rappelle même pas la dernière fois où j'en ai mangé une ?! »**

**« Va pour une pizza alors »**

Tom les emmena dans un petit village de bord de mer qui n'avait pas encore été envahi par les touristes de cette fin d'été.  
C'était ce genre de petit patelin où les rues sont faites de pavés et les façades des maisons sont usées par les aléas du temps. Tom en connaissait chaque recoin, il connaissait par cœur le chemin qui menait en haut de la falaise, celui qui descendait à la plage, le passage qui menait aux jardins de la comtesse, celui qui menait aux vieilles ruines du château. Sa grand-mère habitait ici et Tom y était venu chaque été jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à déconner sérieusement. Des années plus tard, il était revenu. Une sorte de retour aux sources.

C'est ce qu'il était en train d'expliquer à Bill alors qu'ils s'installaient à l'une des tables du petit restaurant qui surplombait le village. Ce n'était pas vraiment une terrasse, plutôt une espèce d'alcôve entre deux vieilles maisons en pierre, alcôve recouverte d'un tapis de verdure et de petits cailloux blancs sous une tonnelle de vignes, lierres et glycines emmêlés.

Bill avait enlevé sa capuche et regardait partout autour de lui. Tom l'observait, regardait ses yeux habités d'une éclat de vie affreusement contrasté par son visage émacié, dont la peau était tellement fine que le blond pouvait voir les veines bleutées courir en dessous.

Un serveur leur apporta les cartes et Bill feuilleta la sienne avec avidité.

**« Je crois que je pourrais tout prendre ! »**

**« Prend ce qui te fait envie »**, dit doucement Tom.

**« Du coca ! Et une pizza avec des champignons ! Pleins de champignons ! »**

Tom sourit et commanda pour eux deux.

Lorsque son soda arriva, Bill se dépêcha d'en verser un peu dans son verre et il en aspira avidement une gorgée à travers la paille qui dépassait.

**« Bill...? »**

**« Hum »**

Tom venait juste de penser à quelque chose et cette petite réflexion amenait à d'autres questions.

**« Je t'ai proposé ça...tu sais...? »**, Bill hocha la tête, **« mais en fait je t'ai même pas vraiment demandé ton avis, je sais même pas si tu le veux vraiment, tu me connais pas, je...merde, je sais plus quoi dire »**

Il attrapa nerveusement son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une, pourquoi tout devenait beaucoup trop important et sérieux quand il s'agissait de ce gamin ?

Bill posa son verre et réfléchit un instant.

**« Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? J'veux dire que je te connaisse pas, que j'ai aucune raison d'avoir confiance en toi, j'en ai rien à battre. T'es la seule personne depuis...hum »**, il leva les yeux vers le ciel de verdure, **« depuis presque toujours en fait, à me voir comme Bill, pas comme un pauvre gamin malade »**

Il reprit son verre et regarda Tom en mordillant sa paille.

**« Tu vois ? »**

Tom hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Bien sûr qu'il voyait, il voulait lui dire que...mais le serveur arriva avec leurs pizzas et les posa devant eux. Il oublia les quelques mots qui lui venaient.

Bill regardait son assiette avec envie, gourmandise, mais ne commençait pas à manger, comme s'il ne savait pas par où attaquer.  
Un couvert dans chaque main, il regardait et sentait la pizza dodue qui y reposait.

**« Ca te convient ? »** demanda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

Bill releva les yeux vers lui, en souriant légèrement.

**« Oui ! C'est juste que...non rien ! »**

Et il commença à découper des petits carrés de pizza avec application.

**« Tom ? »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Tu es chauffeur de taxi depuis quand ? »**

**« Hum, ça va faire trois ans bientôt »**

**« C'est ce que tu voulais faire quand tu étais petit ? »**, il n'y avait aucune trace de jugement dans sa voix, il posait la question de la façon la plus naturelle du monde. Il avait gardé cette part d'innocence qui faisait que pour lui il était normal de faire le métier auquel on rêvait lorsqu'on était enfant, quel qu'il soit.

Tom posa ses couverts et bu une gorgée d'eau.

**« Non. C'est un p'tit boulot qui est devenu un vrai travail, tu sais le genre pas passionnant, plutôt chiant, mais qui paye le loyer, les factures. Tu vois ? »**

**« Oui, et tu voulais faire quoi quand tu étais petit ? »** insista Bill.

**« C'est bête, Bill, je...vraiment c'est pas intéressant »**, la jambe de Tom bougeait nerveusement, il n'aimait pas tellement parler de ça, jusqu'à présent, ceux avec qui il l'avait évoqué s'était moqué plus ou moins subtilement, on ne vit pas dans un rêve Tom, lui avait-on dit.

**« Moi, ça m'intéresse »**, il avait lui aussi posé ses couverts et le regardait, intensément.

**« Bon. »**, Tom inspira. **« Moi mon truc c'est l'écriture, écrire, des lignes, des lignes et des lignes, des mots tout le temps. Je me rappelle plus quand j'ai commencé, mais j'ai jamais arrêté même quand je faisais n'importe quoi. Petit, je voulais écrire des livres, plein de livres, des histoires, des histoires vraies, fausses, avec mes mots. Et j'ai grandi et j'ai compris que pour vivre de ça, il faut quelque chose que je n'ai pas, du talent. Du talent et du style. »**. Il n'avait plus vraiment faim, Bill l'avait ramené à quelque chose qu'il tentait d 'éviter du mieux possible chaque jour. Jamais facile d'être mis face à ses faiblesses.

**« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »**

**« De quoi ? »**

**« Que tu n'as pas de talent ? Tu as déjà fait lire ce que tu écris à quelqu'un ? »**

**« Non, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Si c'est pour entendre que... »**

**« Alors comment tu peux savoir? Tu t'auto-censures Tom, tu peux pas ne pas faire quelque chose parce que tu as peur que le résultat soit négatif, non. Il faut que tu essayes. »**, il était très sérieux et ne quittait pas Tom des yeux. Son ton n'était pas celui d'un donneur de leçon, c'était simplement sa façon de voir les choses.

**« Je... »**

**« Si tu as envie de faire quelque chose, il faut le faire »**

**« C'est pas si simple, Bill »**

**« Bien sûr que si »**, et il en était convaincu. **« Imagine que ça marche, tu feras ce que tu aimes pendant toute ta vie ou du moins une bonne partie. Si ça ne marche pas, et bien tu passeras à autre chose, sans regrets. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu passeras ton temps à te dire que tu aurais pu...éventuellement...pourquoi pas. Tu ne dois pas te contenter du peut-être Tom. »**

Pourquoi ce gamin était-il en train de lui dire un truc aussi sensé et aussi difficile à entendre aussi ? Il avait tout compris en si peu de temps, et Tom savait qu'il était en train de lui dire la vérité, vérité qu'il avait nié pendant longtemps. Avec toute l'innocence que Bill avait encore, malgré tout, il était en train de lui montrer l'évidence. S'il ne faisait rien, il n'aurait rien.

**« Tu...tu as sans doute raison »**, il haussa les épaules, il lui faudrait du temps pour vraiment l'assimiler.

**« Peut-être »**

Il sourit et reprit ses couverts.

**« Et toi Bill, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »**

**« Rock Star ! »**, s'exclama le garçon.

**« Rien que ça ! »** sourit Tom.

**« Te moque pas ! »**

**« Jamais ! »** Et Tom était sérieux, même s'il souriait. Il avait l'impression que Bill pouvait faire n'importe quoi s'il le décidait, enfin aurait pu faire n'importe quoi...

**« Oui, je voudrais être chanteur, tu sais dans un groupe. Un groupe de rock hein ! Faire le tour du monde. Avec des groupies dans les coulisses. Faire n'importe quoi. Hurler, pleurer, rire, rêver. Sex, drug and rock'n roll. Quoi que... »**, il fit la moue. **« Je suis pas très sûr pour la drogue. »**

**« En effet, c'est pas le meilleur aspect. »**, rit Tom.

**« Enfin bon, j'aurai probablement pas le temps de devenir une star, mais j'aime bien y penser. »**

Ils recommencèrent à manger, en silence, Bill regardait Tom, franchement, sans ciller. Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, simplement le regarder, capter tout ce qu'il pouvait capter de lui, le moindre détail, la moindre expression, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait bientôt qu'un souvenir. Son souvenir.

Il mangeait lentement et en petites quantités et assez rapidement il croisa ses couverts dans son assiette et attrapa le paquet de cigarettes que Tom avait laissé sur la table.

**« Je peux...? »**

**« Me demande pas »**, il ne savait si fumer était très bon pour Bill, ça ne l'était sûrement pas, mais ce n'était surtout pas à lui de lui faire ce genre de remarque. Et de toute façon, ils l'avaient décidé, Bill n'était pas malade ce soir, il avait vingt ans, juste vingt ans.

**« Tu n'as plus faim ? »**

**« Non... »** répondit Bill en faisant tomber sa cendre.

**« Okay, je vais régler je reviens »**

Tom se leva et se rendit à la réception du restaurant, de loin, il regarda Bill, la cigarette au coin des lèvres, resserrer le nœud de son foulard et son cœur cogna un peu plus fort, encore une fois.

**« On va où ? »** demanda le garçon.

Ils étaient sortis et marchaient dans les rues pavées du village, la nuit était tombée, mais il ne faisait pas froid. Tom n'avançait pas trop vite, il savait que Bill ne pourrait pas suivre sinon.

**« Je voudrais te montrer un endroit que j'aime beaucoup. Enfin si tu veux... »**

Bill se tourna vers lui.

**« Bien sûr »**

Et il mit sa main dans celle de Tom, comme tout à l'heure sur la plage. Le blond serra doucement et le guida un peu dehors du village.

**« Je crois que c'est mon endroit préféré au monde »** dit Tom alors qu'ils quittaient un chemin caillouteux pour un autre plus étroit en terre.

**« Je n'ai pas d'endroit préféré au monde »**, sa voix traduisait son essoufflement et Tom ralentit encore un peu.

**« Pas encore »**, répondit Tom en se tournant vers lui.

Ils traversèrent un petit bois, leur chemin seulement éclairé par la lune. Tom le guidait au milieu des sentiers qu'il avait déjà maintes fois empruntés et ne lâchait pas sa main.

Progressivement la végétation se fit plus rare et ils pouvaient entendre l'océan.

L'océan qui s'écrasait sur les rochers en contrebas. Tom avait emmené Bill sur les hauteurs qui jouxtaient le village, là où il n'y avait presque jamais personne et aucune lumière artificielle pour cacher les étoiles.

Il l'emmena tout au bord de la falaise, sans lui lâcher la main et ils s'assirent dans l'herbe haute et sèche. Bill s'appuya sur ses mains et ferma les yeux en penchant la tête en arrière, Tom voyait ses narines frémir, doucement il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le blond.

**« J'adore l'odeur de la nuit, je n'avais jamais senti une nuit comme ça, l'océan, les arbres, l'herbe, la terre et toi. »**

**« Moi ? »**

**« Oui, toi je te sens, tu sens...l'homme et toi, c'est très particulier, j'adore les odeurs, les bonnes odeurs bien sûr, j'aime beaucoup la tienne. »**

Il parlait vite mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était gêné ou ému, c'était juste que beaucoup de mots lui venaient et il voulait tous les dire, Bill avait beaucoup de choses à dire à Tom.

Il s'allongea et Tom fit de même, leurs épaules se touchant. Ils étaient entourés par les herbes hautes, jaunies par le soleil trop fort de l'été, comme enveloppés dans un petit coin de paille.

**« Il y a plein d'étoiles, regarde »**, dit doucement Tom en tendant le bras vers le ciel.

La toile bleutée du ciel était tendue au dessus de leurs visages, tachetée de millions d'étoiles. Un nombre incalculable de petits boutons de lumière, déposés anarchiquement, ça et là.

Bill et Tom restèrent longtemps à les regarder, essayant peut-être de décoder leurs secrets. La main du garçon avait repris celle de Tom, et il avait mêlé leurs doigts.

Soudain, il entendit Bill respirer un peu plus difficilement, il se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses temps et venaient se perdre dans son foulard.

Tom se mit sur le côté.

**« Bill... »**

Il avança sa main vers le visage du garçon, mais arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres. Bill se releva et entoura ses genoux avec ses bras.

**« Bill, ça va ? »**

Il s'assit à son tour et le garçon se jeta dans ses bras. Il sanglotait contre sa poitrine et Tom ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de passer ses mains dans son dos, le serrer contre lui, pour essayer de l'apaiser d'une peine qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

Sa main caressait la joue du garçon, chassant les larmes, lui murmurant des mots qu'il voulait apaisants. Mais Bill pleurait toujours.

**« Je...putain...je déteste ça ! »** dit Bill avec force en se redressant. **« Je ne pleure pas, je ne pleure pas, je ne pleure pas »** répéta-t-il tout bas en regardant droit devant lui et en frottant ses joues pour les sécher.

La lune se reflétait sur l'eau agitée, les crêtes des vagues scintillant sous la lumière argentée.

**« Bill, c'est pas grave, je...vraiment c'est pas grave »** souffla Tom en posant sa main sur son bras.

**« Je ne pleure pas, c'est nul, je déteste ça »** gémit Bill. **« Je n'abandonne pas, tu sais. »**

**« Oui »** acquiesça doucement Tom.

**« Mais des fois, c'est un peu dur. Alors ça déborde par mes yeux. »**

Bill fit un petit sourire à Tom qui avait sortit une cigarette et l'allumait puis regarda de nouveau l'océan.

**« Dit Tom ? »**

**« Hum ?»**, le blond exhala la fumée de cigarette qu'il venait d'aspirer.

**« Est-ce que tu me regarderas quand je serais une étoile ? »**

Tom tourna vivement la tête vers Bill, les sourcils froncés.

**« Oui, quand je serais une étoile, tu penseras à me regarder là haut ? Moi je te regarderais. »** assura le garçon.

Tom inspira et baissa les yeux en réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

**« Bien sûr. Je te chercherai, d'ici... »** et c'était un doux euphémisme.

**« D'accord »**, le garçon haussa les épaules et attrapa la cigarette à moitié consumée de Tom pour la porter à ses lèvres.

**« C'est quoi là-bas ? »** Demanda Bill après quelques secondes de silence.

Il montrait le bord de mer un peu plus loin à leur droite, l'endroit semblait très animé, des éclairages multicolores balayaient le ciel et la plage.

**« Une sorte de fête foraine, je crois. Tu veux y aller ? »** demanda Tom en se redressant.

**« Oui ! »**, Bill était déjà en train de se remettre debout.

Tom fit de même et ils tournèrent le dos à l'océan pour replonger dans le petit bois. Bill regarda une dernière fois derrière lui et attrapa la main du blond.

Ils traversèrent le village en sens inverse jusqu'à rejoindre la voiture de Tom. Bill levait souvent les yeux vers le ciel, il cherchait les étoiles et ne lâchait surtout pas la main du blond.

**« Ca va ? »** demanda Tom en entendant le garçon soupirer lourdement alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil passager. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser cette question.

**« Très bien »**, soupira Bill, son sourire était fatigué. **« En fait, je suis train de voir une barbapapa énorme danser devant mes yeux et elle m'appelle, j'te jure, je l'entends dire « Biiiiiiill, Biiiiiill, maaaange moi »**, il faisait des grands gestes avec ses bras, comme s'il essayait d'hypnotiser le pare-brise avec ses longues mains.

Tom secoua la tête en rigolant.

**« Oui, elle est **_**énorme**_** et **_**rose**_** ! Et je vais tout manger et m'en coller plein les doigts, ça va être un massacre ! »**, continua Bill en éclatant de rire.

Tom avait hâte de voir ça, Bill en train de manger une barbapapa, se collant des grands filets de nuages de sucre entre les doigts, essayant de les faire rentrer dans sa bouche, tel un gamin impatient. Oh oui, Tom voulait vraiment voir ça.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la fête foraine, Tom le savait, il connaissait chaque recoin de cette côte dentelée, il avait quasiment grandi ici. Bill avait enlevé ses chaussures et replié ses genoux contre lui, il regardait par la vitre, captant chaque détail qu'ils croisaient.

Il ne leur fallu qu'une trentaine de minutes pour arriver sur ce qui devait être un grand terrain vague l'hiver, mais qui pour l'instant, se découpait en un grand parc d'attraction estival auquel était accolé un parking de fortune.

Tom avait à peine coupé le contact que Bill était déjà dehors, refermant la portière sans regarder ce qu'il faisait, toute son attention retenue par les lumières rouges, bleues, vertes, violettes, jaunes, blanches qui balayaient la nuit, les musiques et sons typiques, les cris aigus émanant des manèges à sensations, les odeurs de confiseries, pommes d'amour, guimauves, pralines, barbapapa évidemment.  
Bill ne savait plus quoi faire, sentir, ressentir, écouter, voir, parler, sourire ? Il se tourna vers Tom et sautilla sur place.

**« On doit y aller ! »**, il piaffait d'impatience.

**« J'approuve ! Par contre, je fais pas le train fantôme, hors de question »**, prévint Tom.

**« Sérieusement ? »**, Bill s'était immobilisé et le regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

**« Je suis très sérieux, ça me fout un trouille incroyable, je monte pas là-dedans et c'est pas négociable »** ajouta-t-il en voyant Bill commencer à faire la moue.

Bill rigola en montrant Tom du doigt.

**« Tu as **_**vraiment**_** peur dans les trains fantômes ? »**, il était hilare et donnait des petits coups dans les côtes de Tom alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'entrée de la fête.

**« C'est pas drôle ! »**, il essayait de repousser les mains de Bill qui le faisaient sursauter.

**« Et en plus t'es chatouilleux ! »**, il plantait ses doigts en rigolant dans le ventre et la taille de Tom qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en protestant faiblement.

**« Arrête ! »**

Ils riaient sincèrement et franchement, Tom se tortillait pour échapper aux attaques de Bill et Bill se faisait un malin plaisir de torturer le blond maintenant qu'il avait découvert deux de ses points faibles en quelques secondes.

Ils chahutaient tout en avançant et ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils étaient entrés au cœur de la fête foraine. Ce n'est que lorsque Bill releva les yeux et s'arrêta net de bouger pour regarder tout autour de lui que Tom remarqua ce qu'il l'entourait. L'été touchait à sa fin, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de monde, des adolescents, des adultes venus entre amis, des familles avec des enfants excités. Et tous ces bruits, toutes ces lumières, toutes ces odeurs.

Il regardait les petits wagonnets des montagnes russes dévaler les pentes, puis remonter et tourner sur les rails lorsqu'il sentit Bill le tirer par la main. Le garçon était en train de les conduire vers un stand de confiseries en tout genre. Sur la gauche, des dizaines de pommes d'amour rouges et tentatrices était posées sur une plaque de métal prêtes à briser les dents des plus jeunes et mêmes des plus vieux et à leur droite, une grosse machine bleue et blanche activait ses grands bras mécaniques pour brasser de la pâte à guimauve rose. Des pralines grillaient et un gros monsieur avec un tablier blanc couvert de tâches était en train de tourner un bâtonnet de bois dans la cuve où du sucre était en train de se transformer en filaments cotonneux.

**« Tom... »** murmura Bill, en ne lâchant pas sa main. Il regardait l'épais coussin rose gonfler autour du bois à mesure que le gros monsieur le faisait tourner dans la machine.

Le garçon regardait chacun des gestes du marchand en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il semblait fasciné et Tom le trouvait adorable.

Leur tour arriva et Tom commanda la plus grosse barbapapa qui était proposée. Il posa quelques pièces sur le comptoir de bois et Bill attrapa le bâtonnet. Lorsque le blond se retourna, le garçon était déjà en train de tirer une grande bande collante de sucre léger, il le porta à sa bouche et ferma les yeux en la sentant fondre sur sa langue. C'était doux, sucré, parfumé, chimique et Bill adorait ça.

Ils marchèrent au milieu des stands, jeux d'adresse et de hasard, attractions plus ou moins effrayantes, se frayant un chemin au milieu des gens, piochant tour à tour dans le gros nuage sucré.

Soudainement, Bill s'arrêta et tendit le bras vers le ciel.

**« On y va ?! »**

Il montrait le haut de la grande roue, les nacelles se balançaient doucement, certaines montaient, d'autres descendait.

**« Euh, là haut ? »** hésita Tom.

**« Me dit pas que tu as peur du vide aussi **_**Tom**_** »** le taquina Bill.

**« Non, non »** répondit précipitamment Tom. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur du vide c'est juste qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en ces manèges qui semblaient toujours, selon lui, fait des fils de fer et de boulons rouillés.

Tom n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont ce truc pouvait tenir debout sans se casser la figure, Bill l'avait déjà traîné vers le guichet où il avait pris l'initiative de demander deux tickets tout en picorant dans l'énorme barbapapa, il ne perdait pas le nord, loin de là.

Ils attendirent patiemment que leur tour arrive, Bill se moquant gentiment de Tom qui regardait avec une méfiance non dissimulée l'amas de ferraille, tout en continuant à se coller les doigts et les lèvres avec son nuage rose en sucre qui commençait à perler sous l'effet de la chaleur ambiante.

Une nacelle s'arrêta devant eux et une jeune fille les fit avancer jusqu'à elle. Elle les invita à y monter et referma une petite barrière alors qu'ils s'installaient tous les deux du même côté de façon à être dans le sens de la marche. Le côté de Bill donnait sur l'océan et celui de Tom sur la fête foraine et l'arrière pays qu'il ne distinguait plus dans la nuit.

Bill ne cessait de picorer dans la barbapapa tout en regardant le sol qui s'éloignait d'eux en même temps que les sons devenaient plus confus et indistincts. L'assise n'était pas des plus confortables, rien ne venait adoucir le bois mais en dehors de ça, Tom devait admettre que le manège était vraiment joli. Des kilomètres de guirlandes électriques avaient été enroulées autour de l'armature métallique et le toit de leur nacelle était fait de dizaines d'ampoules parsemant les fils tendus de manières savamment anarchique.

Ils ne parvenaient pas vraiment à voir au-delà des limites du parc, les lumières trop fortes et trop nombreuses assombrissaient tout le reste. Mais ils pouvaient tout de même distinguer l'étendue noire et mouvante de l'océan sur laquelle se reflétait la lune en une longue traînée argentée.

Bill regardait partout, la nacelle, le parc, l'eau, le ciel, Tom, la barbapapa, sans cesser de parler. Il commentait tout ce qu'il voyait à mesure que la nacelle faisait le tour du manège s'arrêtant souvent pour permettre la descente de certains passagers et la montée d'autres. A chaque fois Tom s'agrippait soit à son jean, soit à Bill, le lâchant rapidement, toujours un peu gêné. Il se disait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de l'être, c'était Bill après tout, c'était _différent_. Mais le garçon ne l'était vraisemblablement pas du tout, l'attitude de Tom le faisant même beaucoup rire.

Brusquement, alors qu'ils avaient quasiment fait la moitié du deuxième tour, la Grande Roue s'immobilisa et toutes les ampoules sans exceptions s'éteignirent. La main libre de Tom chercha immédiatement celle de Bill. Il n'avait aucune confiance en ces manèges de foire et il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Au demeurant, ce qui était en train de se passer étayait sa thèse initiale. La situation amusait beaucoup Bill qui continuait à piailler joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Tom serrer un peu trop fort la sienne.

**« Tom, t'as quand même pas la trouille ? »** demanda-t-il en souriant.

**« Pas un brin »** ironisa le blond.

**« T'as peur de quoi ? »**

**« Je sais pas, peut-être...hum...de tomber »**

Bill attrapa un morceau de barbapapa et le fourra dans sa bouche.

**« Au pire, on meurt de toute façon »** dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules et en se léchant les doigts.

**« Au pire... »** grogna Tom. Il lâcha la main du garçon.

**« Non mais t'inquiète pas »**, il continuait de manger, **« on va pas mourir ce soir »**

**« Ah parce que tu sais quand les gens meurent toi ? »**, le ton de Tom était ironique, sa peur le rendait nerveux et peu amène.

**« Tom, t'es un peu désagréable là »** répondit Bill en levant les yeux vers lui.** « Non mais je sais pas quand **_**les gens**_** vont mourir. Mais comment dire...hum...j'ai une sorte d'intuition, j'ai pas encore pu la vérifier sur le long terme, comme tu peux t'en douter, mais en règle générale j'me trompe pas. Donc je sais qu'on va pas mourir ce soir, toi d'ailleurs ça sera dans très longtemps et moi dans...très pas longtemps mais bon ça c'était pas très dur à deviner »** acheva-t-il en souriant.

Il avait à peine prononcé ces derniers mots que la manège se ralluma et se remit en route.

**« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit »** sourit Bill en se tournant vers la rambarde pour regarder toutes les couleurs qui balayaient le ciel et le sol.

Tom se détendit et regarda Bill. Il avait l'air heureux, ou du moins, juste bien. Le blond s'en voulait d'avoir réagi un peu sèchement mais le garçon ne semblait pas s'en être offusqué outre mesure. Tom le regardait sourire et piocher dans la barbapapa qui commençait à lui couler sur les doigts et il avait envie de sourire à nouveau lui aussi.

Déjà pour Bill, enfin pour Tom, la fin de leur tour arriva et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la foule tout en achevant la pauvre confiserie.

Ils déambulaient entre les attractions et différents stands, riant des cris des gamins et des têtes effrayés de certains. Bill avait sa main dans celle du blond, il semblait tenir à ce geste et Tom aussi en réalité. C'était, en quelque sorte, le signe physique du lien qu'il avait découvert puis qu'il tissait petit à petit entre eux. Il n'était pas vraiment tangible, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'en parleraient jamais, mais le fait de lier leurs mains était révélateur de l'indicible.  
Tom était parfaitement conscient qu'on les regardait avec curiosité voir animosité. Deux garçons qui se tiennent la main, le foulard et le teint blafard de Bill, ils ne ressemblaient pas à quelque chose de connu ou de familier pour les gens, Tom ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce type de situation mais il n'avait absolument rien à faire du regard de ces autres. Rien ne comptait vraiment en dehors de Bill cette nuit et c'était de plus en plus vrai.

**« Regarde !»** s'écria Bill en pointant du doigt un stand coloré et illuminé autour duquel tournaient des gamins excités qui se mettaient sur la pointe des pieds pour coller leurs mains poisseuses aux grandes vitres **« Viens ! »**.

Le garçon le tirait par la main tout en fouillant dans sa poche de jean et en avançant vers le stand. Tom le vit sortir un billet et se diriger vers la petite cabine où se tenait une jeune fille qui semblait surveiller le lieu. Elle ne dit rien, ne les regarda pas et sans un sourire, transforma le billet en une multitude de pièces de monnaie que Bill prit dans sa main et glissa dans son jean.

Tom le suivit alors qu'il faisait le tour, regardant avidement à travers les grandes vitres, choisissant, selon lui, le meilleur endroit. Bill se décida enfin et Tom le rejoignit alors qu'il était déjà en train de mettre une première pièce dans la fente métallique de la machine.

Ils se trouvaient devant ce qui ressemblait à un grand aquarium remplit de peluches et breloques en tout genre que des générations de candidats plus malheureux que chanceux tentaient désespérément d'attraper avec une grande pince qu'ils actionnaient grâce à une sorte de manche articulé.

**« C'est.... »** commença Tom alors que la pince remontait sans rien entre ses grandes griffes.

**« Le plus gros attrape nigaud du siècle, je sais, mais j'adore ça »** continua Bill en souriant sans lâcher la pince des yeux.

Tom le regardait s'acharner sur l'espèce de joystick, sa langue coincée entre ses dents, râler lorsque la pince remontait sans rien et chercher une nouvelle pièce dans ses poches.

**« Je l'ai ! »** s'écria Bill en voyant un petit ours en peluche remonter avec la pince et...tomber juste avant d'arriver à lui.

**« Mais... »** bredouilla Bill en se tournant vers Tom, l'air scandalisé, **« il se fout de moi ce truc ! »**

**« C'est pas impossible »** le taquina Tom.

**« Attends »** s'énerva Bill en se tournant à nouveau vers la machine. **« Tu vas voir ! »**

Tom gloussa en voyant Bill s'énerver après la fichue pince, ils avaient les sourcils froncés et semblait déterminé à prendre le dessus sur cette foutue machine.

**« Hors de question que je reparte sans ce truc, il est à moi ! »**

Tom le regarda s'acharner pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que son stock de pièces soit épuisé.

Lorsque Bill se retourna vers lui, les épaules basses et les yeux tristes après avoir regardé une dernière fois le nounours dans la vitrine, le ventre de Tom fit quelque chose qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel et plonger sa main dans une de ses poches pour récupérer ce qui lui restait de monnaie avant de tendre les pièces à Bill.

**« Vraiment...? »**, le garçon hésitait.

**« Bill, c'est bon, doit y'avoir trois ou quatre euros »**, répondit Tom en haussant les épaules.

Il eut droit à un sourire éclatant et sourit en voyant Bill se remettre devant sa machine plus déterminé que jamais à attraper cet ours en peluche.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux essais et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à récupérer sa peluche. Il était très concentré et enfin, la pince attrapa fermement non pas un mais deux petits ours et les lâcha devant lui.

Bill se tourna vers Tom, les yeux grand ouverts et éclata de rire, avant de se baisser pour récupérer son bien.

**« J'ai gagné ! » **

Il lui montra victorieusement les deux petits jouets bon marché et les serra dans ses mains.

Bill babillait toujours en lui parlant des peluches et du fait qu'il faudrait peut-être leur donner des noms, mais que finalement non, ce n'était pas nécessaire tandis qu'ils déambulaient à nouveau au milieu de la fête foraine qui commençait doucement à s'éteindre, la foule était plus clairsemée et la musique était un peu moins forte.

**« Tu voudrais faire quelque chose de spécial ? »** demanda Tom.

Bill haussa les épaules.

**« Je sais pas...je crois que je suis un peu fatigué »**

**« Juste fatigué...? »** tenta Tom. Il ne voulait pas mettre le doigt sur un sujet sensible mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

**« Oui, Tom, juste fatigué »** répondit Bill en souriant, ses yeux passait de ses petites peluches à Tom.

**« Est-ce que tu... »**, le blond tentait de trouver une tournure de phrase qui ne donnerait pas une signification étrange à ce qu'il voulait dire. **« Tu veux que je te montre où j'habite ? »**. Il regardait le bout de ses chaussures et semblait vraiment gêné.

**« Oui, je veux bien aller chez toi » **répondit Bill d'un ton taquin, en lui pinçant le bras. Il aurait voulu faire comprendre à Tom, que ça allait, qu'il n'avait pas à faire attention à ses mots avec lui, vraiment pas.

Tom sourit en baissant les yeux, il ne savait pas où était les limites avec Bill. Encore une fois, rien n'était défini et il ne savait pas où ils allaient. C'était excitant et déstabilisant.

Bill soupira en s'asseyant dans la voiture, il posa les peluches sur ses genoux et passa ses mains sur son visage puis sur sa nuque. Il appuya ses doigts sur quelques points qu'il savait stratégiques pour essayer de soulager la tension qui lui vrillait le dos et la nuque.

**« Tu es **_**vraiment**_** fatigué, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Bill ne répondit pas, il se laissa aller contre l'appui tête en serrant les peluches dans ses mains. Elles étaient toutes les deux identiques, même forme, même taille et même couleur. Elles n'étaient même pas vraiment belles mais ils s'étaient donné du mal pour les avoir et de toute façon, elles avaient et auraient toujours une signification particulière.

**« Tu habites loin ? »**

**« En dehors de la ville. A vingt minutes d'ici. »**

**« D'accord »**

La route défilait et Bill essayait d'apercevoir les étoiles dans le ciel d'encre. Il avait entrouvert la fenêtre et sentait la nuit, ce n'était plus tout à fait la même odeur que tout à l'heure. Il sentait aussi Tom à côté de lui et son ventre se tordait.

Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes mais il ne voulait pas s'endormir, pas tout de suite, alors il ouvrit un peu plus la fenêtre pour laisser l'air tiède lui fouetter le visage. Le changement avait été plutôt brutal mais Bill avait l'habitude, ce qui était en train de le ronger gagnait une bataille, mais une fois qu'il aurait dormi un petit peu, il pourrait reprendre le combat, même s'il savait que la guerre était perdue d'avance, il ne cèderait jamais.

Tom ne voulait pas s'inquiéter, après tout il le lui avait promis, mais il avait du mal à ne pas le faire alors qu'il entendait de plus en plus sa respiration sifflante et de moins en moins sa voix.

La vingtaine de minutes que duraient le trajet se fit dans le silence et ce n'est que lorsque Tom coupa le contact qu'il s'aperçut que Bill s'était endormi, les peluches toujours serrées entre ses doigts maigres.

Doucement, il lui effleura le bras puis la joue jusqu'à ce que le garçon ouvre les yeux et lui sourit. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était avec Tom, qu'il n'était pas de ce fichu hôpital ou chez lui avec sa mère qui accourait au moindre bruit, au moindre mot. Tom le considérait comme une vraie personne, un adulte, un égal, pas comme une petite chose malade et malheureuse, et ça, ça avait une valeur inestimable pour lui.

Ils n'eurent qu'à traverser un petit parking faiblement éclairé pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée du hall de l'immeuble. C'était un bâtiment récent qui ne comptait que trois étages et Tom lui expliqua qu'il y habitait depuis maintenant deux ans, avec Georg, un de ses plus anciens amis.

Bill entra à sa suite dans l'ascenseur et évita soigneusement le miroir qui s'y trouvait. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir les cernes et le foulard qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier depuis quelques heures. Il baissa les yeux vers les petites peluches qu'il avait toujours dans les mains et leur sourit tandis qu'il caressait leurs ventres doux et ronds avec ses pouces. Il les aimait déjà tant.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un palier plongé dans le noir et Bill sortit en premier. Il ne laissa pas à Tom le temps d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer le lieu, le tirant par la main vers lui. Il se colla contre le blond, passant ses bras autour de son cou et posant sa tête dans son cou. Tom resta sans bouger un moment et alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, les plongeant dans le noir, il posa ses mains dans le dos du garçon, lui rendant son étreinte. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un long moment, la bouche de Tom près de la tempe de Bill, il le respirait, mélange d'odeur d'enfant et d'homme, sucré, ambigu, comme il devinait que le garçon était.

Bill releva la tête et tout à côté de l'oreille de Tom lui chuchota un « merci » puis il s'écarta de lui et continua, plus fort :

**« Alors, tu me montres ta maison ? »**

Tom essaya de reprendre contenance en introduisant la clé dans la serrure, l'étreinte l'avait déstabilisé, Bill le déstabilisait.

Il entra sans ouvrir la lumière, il espérait presque que Georg dormait déjà ou qu'il était chez sa copine, il ne voulait rien avoir à expliquer ce soir, il ne voulait pas mettre de mots sur tout ça, du moins pas encore.

A la lueur de l'écran de son téléphone portable, il trouva un mot laissé par son colocataire, lui indiquant qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain. Tom posa son cellulaire et alluma la lumière. Bill attendait sur le pas de la porte.

**« Entre, Georg n'est pas là. » **

Bill avança dans l'appartement regardant autour de lui, l'endroit était décoré simplement mais avec soin, il s'y sentit immédiatement bien. Tom posa ses clés et vida ses poches sur le petit meuble de l'entrée et prit Bill par la main. Il se sentait tout à la fois plus adulte que jamais et aussi timide et enthousiaste qu'un enfant.

**« Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre »**

Ils traversèrent tout l'appartement jusqu'à la porte tout au fond du couloir et lorsque Tom l'ouvrit et alluma la lumière, Bill sut qu'il aurait pu vivre ici. L'ensemble donnait une impression de masculinité et de confort serein. Un canapé en cuir vieilli marron faisait face à une télévision à écran plat, les nombreux coussins donnaient envie de s'y jeter. Une guitare sèche et foncée reposait dans un coin de la pièce. Tandis que tout un mur était occupé par une haute et large bibliothèque remplie de livres de toutes tailles et toutes les couleurs qui jouxtait un large bureau sur lequel trônait de multiples papiers et stylos entourant un ordinateur portable fermé.

Le lit était installé tout près d'une large porte fenêtre donnant sur ce qui semblait être balcon. Bill y posa les peluches et s'approcha de la bibliothèque tandis que Tom ouvrait la porte fenêtre pour essayer de faire entre un peu de fraîcheur dans la pièce.

Le garçon regardait les livres, touchait les couvertures. Il était là, dans cette chambre et il était bien, juste un peu fatigué, mais serein, il avait une confiance aveugle en Tom et il savait qu'il avait raison. Le destin l'avait mené jusqu'à lui, c'était écrit.

**« Tu l'as ! »** s'exclama-t-il en sortant un livre du rayon.

**« Lequel ? »** demanda Tom.

**« Âmes Perdues de Poppy Brite »**, il regardait le livre avec adoration, le feuilletant pour lire certains passages. **« C'est mon livre préféré, tu sais. »** Son regard passait de Tom, aux lignes noircissant les pages.

**« Oh, celui là. »** répondit doucement Tom. **« C'est un de mes préférées aussi. »** ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

**« Je le lis souvent, les gens disent qu'il est étrange, qu'il est trop noir, trop violent, qu'il y a trop de sexe. Mais je ne crois pas, il parle de la vie, de l'amour vrai, elle exprime juste tout ça différemment. Des fois j'ai un peu l'impression d'être comme Nothing, seul, que quelqu'un m'attend quelque part, mais qu'il ne le sait pas encore et que moi non plus. »**. Il regardait Tom, et ils savaient tous les deux ce que ces mots signifiaient.

**« Mais ils finissent par se trouver »**, finit Tom. **« Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose »**

Il éteignit la lumière de la chambre et sortit sur le balcon, invitant Bill à s'installer sur l'un des deux chaises recouvertes d'une housse moelleuse.  
Tom sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en tendit une au garçon. Il faisait encore chaud malgré l'heure très avancée et quasiment aucun bruit excepté ceux qu'ils faisaient ne venait troubler l'atmosphère. Tom avait éteint les lumières de la chambre à dessein, il ne voulait qu'aucune clarté artificielle ne vienne troubler l'obscurité.

**« Tu vois, j'aime beaucoup être ici. Le soir, quand j'écris, je sors pour fumer et je reste là »**

Bill hocha la tête, il regardait au loin, tirant lentement sur sa cigarette. Son profil se découpait dans l'obscurité, front légèrement bombé, nez droit, parfait, bouche charnue, menton discret.

**« J'avais déjà vu les étoiles, mais jamais comme ça »**, murmura doucement le garçon. Il regarda vers le ciel et ferma les yeux.

Parfois, comme à cet instant, Tom avait l'impression que Bill avait oublié qu'il était condamné, et en un sens c'était le cas, là, sous les étoiles, à la lumière du clair de lune, il était simplement immortel. Magnifique et immortel.

Bill jeta son mégot et étira ses long bras au dessus de sa tête, il était si fatigué...Mais il ne voulait pas dormir, il le voyait comme une perte de temps. Ils en avaient peu et il s'en voulait de devoir le gaspiller ainsi.

**« Bill, tu tombes de sommeil, viens.... » **commença Tom en se levant.

**« On peut rester encore un peu »** répondit le garçon en étouffant un bâillement.

**« On a encore toute la journée demain, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas encore fini »**

Tom était debout devant Bill, la main tendue vers lui, il avait compris...Bill prit sa main et se leva.

**« Je vais sûrement dormir longtemps, il faut que tu me réveilles tôt demain matin, d'accord ? »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas »** sourit Tom.

Il fouilla dans un des tiroirs de sa commode pour en sortir un tee shirt noir et montra la salle de bain à Bill.

**« Tiens »**, il fouillait dans les placards, **« je te laisse une serviette et ça, ça peut toujours servir »**, il lui déballa une brosse à dent toute neuve qu'il déposa sur le rebord du lavabo.

**« Merci »**

Tom le laissa seul et Bill se mis face au miroir, il enleva son jean, son sweat shirt puis son tee shirt, son regard ne s'attardant pas plus d'une demi seconde sur ses côtes saillantes. La manœuvre avait fait tomber le foulard, il contempla son reflet, ses doigts passant sur le fin duvet blond qui recouvrait son crâne, puis il baissa rapidement les yeux et renoua le foulard sans plus regarder. C'était peut-être l'aspect de sa maladie qu'il supportait le moins, il était vraiment très attaché à son apparence, avant...maintenant ça ne servait plus à rien. Il se brossa les dents, passa de l'eau sur son visage et rejoignit Tom après avoir enfilé le long et grand tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté.

Le blond avait ouvert les draps et déposé les petites peluches sur l'oreiller.

**« Ca va ? »** demanda doucement Tom.

Il était malgré tout conscient que la situation était étrange, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures et Bill était chez lui dans son lit, mais il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté, enfin quasiment aucune.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, toi ça va ? »**

**« Je suis bien avec toi »**

**« Moi aussi »**

**« Alors tout va pour le mieux »** sourit Tom, **« je passe à la salle de bain et j'arrive »**

**« Je t'attends »**

Bill se glissa entre les draps et soupira de soulagement en s'allongeant. Il avait tendance à avoir mal partout et tout le temps, en particulier en fin de journée. Il ne se rappelait pas de jours où la douleur ne lui rendait pas visite. Mais ce soir, enfin cette nuit, il s'en fichait royalement. Il regarda autour de lui, s'imprégnant de l'univers de Tom, de ce qu'il était, de l'endroit où il vivait, de ce qu'il aimait. Il voulait l'attendre pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, prendre sa main, le voir sourire . Mais lorsque le blond revint dans la chambre, Bill dormait profondément, une de peluche calée dans son cou, l'autre emprisonnée dans sa main.

Tom se glissa à son tour dans le lit, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le garçon, il éteignit la lumière et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Les volets n'étaient pas fermés et le clair de lune tombait directement sur le visage de Bill. Le blond regarda chaque détail mis en exergue par la lueur argentée. Il essayait de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la fin de l'après-midi, comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais le sommeil l'emporta et il s'endormit aux côtés de Bill.

**[...]**

Lorsque Tom se réveilla le lendemain, il était près de dix heures et sa main était liée à celle de Bill. Il ne se souvenait pas de comment c'était arrivé. Il regarda le garçon qui dormait encore, une peluche toujours serrée dans son autre main, son foulard avait un peu glissé et Tom regardait avec tendresse mais aussi avec un peu de tristesse, le petit duvet qui apparaissait. Il paressa quelques minutes au lit et décida d'aller prendre une douche, laissant quelques minutes de répit supplémentaire à Bill.

Il resta un petit moment sous l'eau, histoire de se réveiller complètement puis se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler un jean un peu large et un tee shirt noir. Il passa par la chambre avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, Bill dormait toujours et le blond décida de lui préparer un vrai petit-déjeuner.

Il mis des choses qu'il pensait que Bill aimerait sur un plateau, du jus de fruit, du chocolat chaud, et des pains au chocolat qu'il passa au four après les avoir sorti du congélateur et lui apporta le tout.

**« Hey »**, il s'était assis sur le lit et caressait doucement la joue de Bill.

**« B'jour »**, sa voix était faible et rauque et le soleil qui rentrait dans la pièce l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux.

**« Bien dormi ? »**

**« Mieux que jamais »** répondit Bill en s'asseyant dans le lit et en frottant ses yeux. **« Et toi ? »**

**« Très bien. Tu as faim ? »**

**« Je crois »**, le garçon haussa les épaules.

**« Tu crois ? »** répéta Tom en souriant.

**« Nan, en fait, je suis sûr, ça sent trop bon. »**

Tom rit et installa le plateau entre eux. Bill avait les yeux plein de sommeil et son foulard n'était pas bien mis, mais le blond s'en fichait, il était heureux de l'avoir là, avec lui.

**« J'aime bien tes cheveux comme ça »** commenta Bill en mordant à pleines dans un pain au chocolat.

Tom avait laissé ses dreadlocks détachées, libres sur ses épaules.

**« Merci. Tu as l'air reposé. »**

**« Oui...Il profite que je sois fatigué pour avancer. Mais si je dors, je reprends le dessus. »**

Tom baissa les yeux, il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur ou d'être triste, pas quand il était en face de Bill. Pas de pitié, pas de détresse. Il avait promis.

Bill mangeait avec appétit, assis en tailleur dans le tee-shirt trop grand de Tom.

**« Tu as envie de faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ? »**

**« De prendre une douche ! »** s'exclama Bill en souriant son bol de chocolat entre les mains, une petite moustache de lait était apparue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

**« Ca me paraît réalisable »** répondit Tom sur un ton plus que sérieux, **« Et ensuite ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas encore »**, le garçon haussa les épaules.

**« D'accord. »** Tom se leva et pris le plateau **« Tu connais le chemin ? »**

Bill acquiesça et retomba dans le lit en s'étirant comme un chat, profitant des rayons du soleil qui s'écrasaient sur lui.

Tom s'occupa de la petite vaisselle de leur petit-déjeuner pendant que Bill passait à la salle de bain. Il prit le temps de prendre une longue douche et lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre, enroulé dans une grand serviette de bain, il vit que Tom lui avait laissé un sous-vêtement et un tee-shirt propres. Bill les enfila, rattacha correctement son foulard, et rejoignit Tom qui était en train de ranger le salon sur des airs d'Incubus. La station Ipod jouait I Wish You Were Here et Bill écouta un moment le blond chanter sur la musique alors qu'il croyait être seul. Lorsque le garçon se mit à chanter sur le refrain, Tom se retourna brusquement en laissant tomber les papiers qu'il avait dans les mains.

**« Oh ! Tu m'as fait peur, j'étais ailleurs... »**

**« J'ai vu ça. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, et ta voix aussi. »**, il s'avança pour aider Tom à ramasser les papiers éparpillés au sol.

**« Oh, ma voix...je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu aies du entendre ça. »**, ses sourcils étaient froncés, il était vraiment gêné que Bill l'ai surpris en train de chanter. C'était comme pour l'écriture, il adorait chanter autant qu'écrire, mais en privé uniquement. Il ne savait pas si il aurait pu supporter un refus ou une critique trop violente alors il préférait ne demander l'avis de personne.

**« Dit pas de bêtises, tu as une très jolie voix. »** confirma Bill en relevant la tête vers lui. **« Et merci beaucoup pour les vêtements, tu n'étais pas obligé... »**

**« Ne dis pas de bêtises toi non plus »** sourit Tom.

L'Ipod passa à la chanson suivante et un frisson parcourut le dos de Bill. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit bruyamment.

**« Y'a un souci Bill ? »**

**« Non ! Non...C'est juste ma chanson, tu vois. Quand je l'écoute, c'est...inexplicable »** répondit le garçon sans ouvrir les yeux.

**« Je vois »** murmura Tom.

Pendant les quatre minutes que durèrent le morceau, Tom ne cessa de regarder Bill qui chantait silencieusement. Lorsque les dernières notes se jouèrent, une larme roula sur la joue de Bill, et il rouvrit les yeux en souriant à Tom.

**« Wow, bon, bein ça va mieux !»** s'exclama Bill en tapant dans ses mains.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

**« T'es sûr ? »**

**« Oui ! »**

**« T'es étrange là, tu sais. »** badina Tom

**« Pas vrai ! Georg ne rentre pas ? »**, Bill s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Tom, il était resté debout pendant tout le temps de la chanson.

**« Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer, je pense qu'il est allé bosser directement. »**

**« Il fait quoi ? »**

**« Il tient un magasin de musique »**

**« Vraiment ?! »**

**« Oui, c'est un excellent bassiste et il a fait de la musique son métier. »**

**« Et ça marche bien ? »**

**« Plutôt, il commence à avoir une sacrée clientèle. »**

**« Tu vois Tom, il l'a fait, la musique, sa passion »**, lança Bill en levant un œil de ses ongles qu'il était en train de regarder avec attention.

Tom se renfrogna un peu.

**« Tu sais avant j'avais de beaux ongles, je mettais du vernis, noir toujours »**

**« Du vernis ? »**

**« Oui, et je me maquillais aussi, les gens me regardaient bizarrement mais il me regardaient »** ajouta Bill en haussant les épaules.

**« Et pourquoi tu ne le fais plus ? »**

**« C'est inutile. Et puis, ils ne veulent pas que je mette de vernis, ils disent que ça gêne. »**

Tom ne demanda pas qui étaient ces « ils », il s'en doutait.

**« Mais j'aimerais bien le refaire, comme avant. Plus tard, peut-être. »**, il touchait ses ongles, une once de regret dans la voix.

Tom se leva et traversa le salon jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans une pièce que Bill n'avait pas encore vu, il l'entendit fouiller et il revient avec une trousse rouge en tissu peau de pêche.

**« C'est à Asia, la copine de Ge', je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose avec ça. »**

Il l'ouvrit et déballa son contenu sur la table. Il y avait plusieurs limes rouges et quelques flacons de vernis foncés.

**« Ca ne va pas la déranger ? »** demanda prudemment Bill.

**« Rien ne dérange Asia »** sourit Tom en fouillant dans les flacons, il en cherchait un en particulier.

**« Tu l'aimes bien ? »**

**« Oui, beaucoup, elle est gentille, discrète, prend soin de Georg et fait des plats japonais à se damner. Ah, le voilà ! »**

Il tenait une petite bouteille de vernis noir entre son pouce et son index.

**« Tiens »**

Bill prit une lime et commença à travailler ses ongles doucement et avec précision, Tom le regardait faire et se trouva presque idiot à rester planté là comme ça.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il prit le flacon, dévissa le capuchon et essuya le trop plein de vernis sur le col en verre. Il l'approcha ensuite de l'ongle de son pouce, mais le tremblement léger et continuel de sa main l'empêchait de réussir son geste. Il le tenta plusieurs fois mais quand il vit qu'il n'allait pas y arriver, il referma le flacon et le tendit à Tom.

**« Tu peux le faire ? »**

**« Euh, je sais pas faire ça, Bill »** répondit Tom en levant les mains.

**« Mais si ! C'est pas compliqué tu vas voir, tu prends le pinceau, tu l'essuies pour pas qu'il y ai trop de vernis et tu l'appliques sans déborder, dans la mesure du possible. »**

Tom leva un sourcil sceptique face à Bill et attrapa le flacon en levant les yeux au ciel. Bill lui fit un grand sourire, satisfait et lui tendit une de ses mains.

Tom essuya le pinceau et prit la main de Bill dans sa main gauche, peignant avec minutie et application les ongles du garçon les uns après les autres.

**« J'arrive pas à y croire, tu sais que tu me fais faire des choses inédites toi. »**

Bill gloussa et lui tendit son autre main, regardant avec attention le travail de Tom. Il y avait quelques petits débordements, mais pour une première fois, c'était quasi parfait.

**« C'est nickel ! » **s'exclama Bill alors qu'il soufflait sur ses ongles pour les faire sécher plus vite. **« Merci ! »**

**« J't'en prie »** répondit Tom en regardant son travail.

**« C'est comme avant... »** murmura Bill en agitant ses doigts devant lui.

Tom rangea le petit matériel dans la trousse et alla la reposer dans la chambre de Georg à sa place initiale. Lorsqu'il revint Bill était toujours en train de regarder ses ongles, un petit sourire au coin de lèvres.

**« Il est quelle heure ? »**

Tom attrapa son portable sur la table.

**« Bientôt treize heures »**, indiqua Tom, son ventre se serrant désagréablement.

**« Oh...déjà... »**

Les épaules de Bill s'affaissèrent.

**« Ca te dirait de manger la meilleure glace de toute ta vie Bill ? »**, c'est la première chose qui lui était venue, il voulait le voir sourire, il se l'était promis.

**« Maintenant ? »**

**« Dans une demi-heure, juste le temps d'y aller. »** se moqua gentiment le blond.

**« D'accord ! »**, il avait retrouvé le sourire. Il savait ce que Tom essayait de faire et il lui en était reconnaissant. Même si c'était difficile, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser au moment où il devrait rentrer. Il devait vivre l'instant présent, avec Tom. **« Je vais chercher mon sweat et j'arrive »** ajouta-t-il en se levant.

**« Je t'attends »**

Bill se rendit dans la chambre de Tom, enfila son sweat shirt et regarda autour de lui. Il assimilait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se retrouvait ici. Il fourra l'une des deux petites peluches dans sa poche et posa l'autre sur l'oreiller de Tom, puis quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait envie de pleurer.

**« Prêt ? »** lui demanda Tom alors qu'il le rejoignait dans l'entrée.

**« Pour une glace, toujours. »** répondit Bill en se collant un sourire sur le visage.

Il n'accorda pas plus ses faveurs au miroir de l'ascenseur que quelques heures auparavant et lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la voiture, Bill demanda une cigarette à Tom.

Tom passa par des petites routes que Bill ne connaissait pas, il lui montra la maison où il avait grandi jusqu'à ce qu'il déménage, il passa aussi devant chez Elle et devant la libraire qu'il préférait. Et enfin il longea la côte pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à se garer vers le port.

**« Tu habites depuis combien de temps ici ? »**, demanda Tom alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du glacier

**« Depuis cinq ans »**, Bill attrapa sa main.

**« Et avant ? »**

**« J'étais dans le nord. Avant de se barrer, mon père nous a beaucoup baladé, il est militaire. »**

**« Tiens c'est ici »**

La terrasse en teck était recouverte de meubles en osier foncés garnis de coussins écrus moelleux, des grands parasols de la même teinte ombrageaient l'endroit.

**« Tu sais quoi, ça fait cinq ans que je vis ici, et je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit » **

Ils s'installèrent et examinèrent avec attention les cartes qui se trouvaient déjà sur la table.

**« Tom. »**

**« Hum ? »**

**« Comment je peux choisir ?! Y'a beaucoup trop de choses ! »** s'exclama Bill.

**« En fait, je t'avouerai que j'ai envie de tout prendre »** répondit le blond en faisant la moue.

**« Des Spaglacetthis ! »**

**« Des quoi ? »**

**« Des Spaglacetthis ! Alors si je comprends bien. »**, il pointa une ligne de la carte avec son doigt, **« c'est comme des Spaghettis mais en glace, euh...les spaghettis c'est en glace à la vanille et la sauce tomate bein, c'est du coulis de fruits rouges avec des vrais morceaux de fraises ! »**

Tom rigola, on aurait dit que Bill venait de découvrir une pépite d'or.

**« Je prends ça ! »**

**« J'ai cru comprendre »** se moqua gentiment Tom. **« Moi je vais prendre celle avec les cookies »**

Ils commandèrent et Bill déplaça sa chaise pour être à côté de Tom, face à l'océan.

Il mêla leurs doigts et Tom regarda les ongles peints de Bill à côté des siens.

**« J'aime beaucoup »**

**« Les autres trouvent ça étrange »**

**« Tu es étrange et c'est tant mieux »**

Tom serra doucement ses doigts.

Leur commande arriva rapidement et ils ne laissèrent pas à leur glace le temps de fondre.

Bill avait mangé la moitié de son assiette et Tom le regardait dubitatif :

**« Bill, t'es quand même pas en train d'essayer d'enrouler la glace autour de ta cuillère ? »**

**« Bein si, c'est des spaghettis. »** argumenta le garçon.

**« Oui mais c'est de la glace. »**

Il releva sa cuillère et sembla réfléchir un moment.

**« C'est pas faux. »**

Bill reprit sa cuillère correctement et recommença à dévorer sa glace avec passion.

**« T'avais raison, c'est la meilleure glace que j'ai jamais mangé »**

Tom le regardait terminer son assiette en fumant une cigarette. Il avait juste encore oublié qu'il devait ralentir voir arrêter cette connerie, comme d'habitude.

Bill lui chipa entre les doigts et la porta à ses lèvres.

**« Je suis bien, là »** souffla Bill en même temps qu'il exhalait la fumée âcre.

**« Moi aussi »** murmura Tom.

**« Tu crois qu'on pourrait, genre, arrêter le temps ? »** demanda Bill tout bas.

**« Si seulement »**

Et tous les deux le pensaient tellement fort. Ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour ce que ces quelques heures s'étirent à l'infini. Mais c'était impossible, ils en étaient absolument conscients et ce depuis le début. Aucune illusion. Alors il voulait profiter de cet instant, face à l'océan, leurs mains et leurs esprits liés.

Ils n'avaient plus envie de bouger ni de parler, ils voulaient simplement être l'un avec l'autre. Les choses n'avaient pas à être dites.  
La sonnerie du portable de Tom les fit sursauter, en voyant le nom de Georg s'afficher sur l'écran, il décida de répondre, son ami devait s'inquiéter.

**« Oui ? »**

Il regardait Bill et se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Il venait d'en prendre conscience avec acuité, en regardant son visage et son sourire, en entendant Georg, il avait l'impression qu'il faisait partie d'une vie antérieure.

**« Bien et toi? »**

**« ... »**

Bill entendait une voix grave émanant du micro du téléphone sans pouvoir distinguer les mots qu'elle prononçait.

**« Oui, j'ai dormi à l'appart. »**

**« ... »**

**« Non, pas seul »**

**« ... »**

**« Ah oui, je t'explique quand je rentre. D'accord ? »**

**« ... »**

**« Je sais pas encore, à ce soir »**

**« ... »**

Et il raccrocha en regardant l'écran de son cellulaire avant de le ranger dans son passage.

**« Il est quelle heure ? »** demanda Bill qui avait intercepté son geste.

**« Pas loin de seize heures » **

Tom n'avait pas vu le temps passer, ils étaient là depuis plus de deux heures et il avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé une demi-heure tout au plus.

**« Oh...Il va falloir que tu me ramènes... »** dit Bill tout bas.

**« Il va falloir qu'on y pense oui... »**

Rien ne les obligeait vraiment à faire ça maintenant, mais ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ça ne devait durer qu'une journée, vingt-quatre heures. Aussi court qu'intense. C'était ce qui avait été dit dès le début et ils devaient le respecter. Tom avait réussi, il avait tenu sa promesse. Et Bill était plus heureux que son cœur et ses mots ne pouvaient le dire.

Mais ça allait aussi au-delà, au-delà de cette promesse et il fallait que ça s'arrête, même si c'était déjà allé beaucoup trop loin. Ils n'avaient pas fait exprès, bien sûr que non, leurs âmes s'étaient trouvées, leurs cœurs, leurs corps, leurs esprits. Ce n'était pour le moment qu'un sentiment diffus en eux et ils n'en parleraient pas vraiment, non, mais dorénavant, tout serait différent.

**« On y va ? »** demanda doucement Tom en laissant un billet sur la table.

Bill acquiesça et se leva à la suite du blond. Le chemin jusqu'à la voiture se fit dans le silence. Tom mit plusieurs minutes à démarrer, le regard dans le vague, il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Bill non plus, il avait posé ses mains sur genoux et Tom était venu recouvrir celle qui était le proche de lui d'une des siennes.

Ils savaient que c'était la fin, qu'elle était inéluctable. Et même si Tom savait qu'il ne devait pas la retarder, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre ensemble et Bill prit la décision en soufflant :

**« Démarre »**

Tom serra la main du garçon et actionna la clé. Il sortit de sa place et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Aucune parole n'était échangée, la mâchoire de Tom était contractée au possible et Bill faisait son maximum pour retenir ses larmes.  
L'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout, la tension était palpable.  
Tom prenait le chemin le plus long qu'il connaissait et les feux tricolores se liguaient pour tous passer au rouge à leur passage.  
Le trajet qui ne prenait habituellement qu'une quinzaine de minutes dura plus du double.

Tom se gara dans le domaine de l'hôpital sur un petit parking peu fréquenté qu'il connaissait. Il devait être réservé aux médecins vu le standing de la dizaine de voitures qui y étaient parquées.

Ils descendirent chacun de leur côté et se retrouvèrent face à face, sur ce foutu parking.

Il n'y avait pas de musique comme dans les films, pas de gros plans, pas de jeux de caméras artistiques, juste leurs yeux qui ne se quittaient pas, les mots qui ne sortaient pas et Bill qui se jeta dans les bras de Tom.

Cette fois-ci il n'hésita pas, ses bras entourèrent le garçon immédiatement, il le respira, inspirant tout ce qu'il pouvait de lui. Une de ses mains quitta le dos de Bill et se posa sur sa joue, enveloppant la moitié de son visage.

Le nez de Bill était plongé dans le cou de Tom, aussi proche de lui qu'il le pouvait.

**« Je veux pas partir »** murmura le garçon.

**« Je veux pas que tu me laisses »**

Tom avait une boule dans la gorge, il avait du mal à parler et n'imaginait pas un instant voir Bill s'éloigner de lui.

Il se détacha du garçon de quelques petits centimètres, il voulait voir son visage, encore et encore, se souvenir de chaque petit détail, chaque petite particularité. Il n'y aurait aucune photo, aucun dessin, juste le souvenir de son esprit qu'il allait chérir très longtemps.

Ils étaient proches et leurs odeurs se mélangeaient, enivrantes.

Tom posa son autre main sur le visage de Bill, l'encadrant. Ses pouces caressèrent les pommettes saillantes et il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

**« Tom ? »**, il chuchotait.

**« Oui ? »**

**« T'avais raison... »**, Bill baissa les yeux puis les releva pour les planter dans ceux de Tom.

**« J'avais raison ? »**, il ne comprenait pas.

**« C'est mieux que dans les livres... »**

Le cœur de Tom explosa en entendant ces mots et celui de Bill suivit lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans presque bouger, exceptés les doigts de Tom sur les joues de Bill et leurs respirations saccadées.  
Puis leurs lèvres frémirent, doucement, et ils échangèrent leur premier et unique baiser. Celui par lequel ils firent comprendre à l'autre tout ce qu'il représentait.

Le destin les avait placés sur le même chemin pour la plus courte mais aussi la plus agréable des ballades.

Tom posa son front contre celui de Bill, les yeux toujours fermés et chuchota à son tour :

**« Oui, j'avais raison, c'est mieux que dans les livres »**

Et c'était mieux que dans les livres, que ce qu'il avait connu, mieux que tout, c'était Bill.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ceux de Bill étaient toujours clos et des larmes perlaient sous ses paupières. Tom essuya délicatement celles qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses pouces.

**« Ne pleure pas... »**

**« Je...j'essaye, je te promets »**, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais les larmes coulèrent de plus belle alors il les referma.

Il posa ses mains sur celles Tom, caressant ses doigts.

**« Tom... »**, il inspira, **« Je voudrais...hm...je voudrais te dire merci, mais ça serait pas assez fort. Je.... »**

**« Ne dis rien d'accord, on va faire comme si je savais et comme si toi tu savais ce que je voulais dire, parce que je suis sûre que c'est le cas et que ça rendra juste les choses moins difficiles, d'accord ? »**

Bill hocha et se jeta à nouveau contre Tom.

Le blond lui embrassa la tempe, respira une dernière fois son odeur et avec l'impression que son cœur se déchirait lui murmura :

**« Bill, tu vas y aller maintenant, d'accord ? »**

**« Je peux pas... »**

**« Si, tu peux. Tu te rappelles ? Vingt-quatre heures. »**, il essayait de se convaincre autant qu'il essayait de convaincre Bill.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit à plus longtemps, ils le savaient.

**«Tom... » **sanglota Bill.

Il l'étreignit une dernière fois et se détacha de lui sans lâcher sa main, il le regarda puis se retourna et commença à marcher, s'éloignant de lui, à chaque pas.

Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et dans l'une d'elles trouva la petite peluche qu'il serra entre ses doigts aux ongles vernies, les larmes silencieuses dévalant ses joues. Puis il tourna au coin de l'un des vieux bâtiments et ce fut la dernière vision que Tom eut du garçon.

Il remonta dans la voiture et chaussa ses lunettes de soleil. Il se sentait incapable de tout mouvement, de toute pensée cohérente. Et lorsque plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, il démarra enfin, une seule et unique larme s'échappa de sous la monture de ses lunettes.

**[...]**

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, encore chaud comme il était de coutume pour la saison et si Tom fermait les yeux et se concentrait suffisamment, il pouvait revenir en arrière. De plusieurs années, quarante-huit pour être précis.

Comme tous les ans, le même jour, le deux septembre précisément, il s'asseyait sur son lit après avoir récupéré la boite en bois qu'il cachait soigneusement, et il l'ouvrait, détaillant chaque objet qui s'y trouvait.

Il prit le livre, les pages étaient jaunies, il l'avait tellement relu... Pas tout de suite bien sûr, il avait du attendre quelques années avant d'en être capable. Il le feuilleta et une petite feuille s'en échappa et voleta jusqu'à tomber par terre. Tom se baissa difficilement et l'attrapa entre ses doigts gourds. C'était un rectangle de vieux papier fin déchiré dans un journal. Tom arriva avec peine à en relire les premiers mots.

_Simone Kaulitz, famille et amis, __  
__vous remercient du fond du coeur__  
__pour les quelques pensées et mots réconfortants,__  
__qui les ont accompagné, __  
__lors du décès de Bill D. Kaulitz, __  
__survenu le 6 septembre 2009,__  
__à l'âge de 20 ans._

Il le reposa soigneusement entre les deux pages cornées, là où Nothing retrouvait Zillah, puis rangea le livre.

Il sortit ensuite le tee-shirt soigneusement plié, Bill l'avait laissé dans la salle de bain ce jour là, Tom le mit contre son visage essayant de retrouver l'odeur depuis longtemps disparue.

Il le laissa tomber sur ses genoux et continua son exploration.

Ses doigts frôlèrent un petit flacon de vernis à ongle, il avait été le reprendre dans la trousse d'Asia. Puis ils trouvèrent la petite peluche. Elle avait vieilli elle aussi, mais Tom la chérissait comme un trésor. Il l'avait trouvé sur son oreiller lorsqu'il était rentré, et elle avait agit comme un déclencheur. Ce soir là, il s'était allongée dans le noir, sur l'oreiller qui avait abritait la nuit de Bill et ses yeux étaient restés secs, mais il n'avait pas dormi.

Presque cinquante ans plus tard, le souvenir de Bill était en lui comme si il ne s'était pas écoulé une seule année. Il se souvenait de chaque instant de cette journée, il aimait fermer les yeux et voir le visage du garçon se dessiner sur ses paupières closes.

Il se souvenait du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et de ce que Bill lui avait dit à propos des livres.

Et malgré les personnes qui avaient traversé la vie de Tom, il n'en avait aimé qu'une seule. Il ne trouvait pas ça triste, au contraire, il estimait avoir eu la plus belle des chances, en ayant pu rencontrer Bill.

Georg faisait toujours partie de sa vie, même s'ils n'habitaient plus ensemble. Il l'avait beaucoup aidé lorsque Bill était parti alors qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait pourtant posé aucune question.

Il l'avait aussi beaucoup soutenu lorsque quelques années après, il avait proposé ses écrits à des professionnels. C'est ensemble qu'ils avaient pris une cuite magistrale lorsque le premier bouquin de Tom était sorti dans les librairies. Et quand ce soir là, Tom avait levé son verre de champagne en direction des étoiles, Georg n'avait rien dit, se contentant juste de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

[...]


End file.
